Wasting Time
by ImNotYsi
Summary: "Por más que una persona se merezca todo el amor de otra, por más que luche por él, si la otra persona no la quiere, no la quiere y punto. A veces creo que a incluso él le molesta ser incapaz de amarte." "Supongo que ya no soy tu amiga, Draco." One Shot.


**Disclaimer: Ustedes saben que soy pobre y poco creativa. **

**Estaba escuchando Wasting Time de Red y bueno, salió esto. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

_"You found me here, waiting for your chance_  
_You would reach inside and take all of me"_

Observaba el fuego. Le fascinaba la manera en la que una llama crecía más que otra y parecía tragarla. Consumirla. Le gustaba el fuego, aunque sabía que no podía tocarlo. Él era como el fuego. Él siempre fue inalcanzable.

Jugó con el cigarrillo entre sus dedos antes de darle una honda calada y acomodar mejor sus pies sobre la mesa de roble en medio de la sala. Sintió el humo jugar en sus pulmones y lo dejó salir.

—Maldita sea, Pansy, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar esa asquerosa costumbre tan muggle? Es desagradable.

—Vete al diablo, Greengrass. —espetó antes de darle otra profunda calada a su cigarrillo. Daphne Greengrass era una maldita espinilla en el trasero. Era rubia, era hermosa, y tenía a alguien que le pertenecía. Claro, ella misma en más de una ocasión había estado bajo las sábanas de Theodore Nott, pero él le pertenecía a Daphne y ella le pertenecía a él. Todos los sabían. Así como todos sabían que ella le pertenecía a Draco Malfoy, pero que él nunca le pertenecería a ella.

Nott, quién se encontraba en el otro extremo de la sala común ignorando a todos a su alrededor, salió de su ensoñación y arrastrando los pies se acercó a las muchachas.

Daphne se guindó de su brazo y él arqueó una ceja.

—Dile a Pansy que fumar es desagradable, Theo.

La aludida bufó, se puso de pie y arrojó medio cigarrillo a la chimenea. Ya era hora.

Subió por las escaleras que dirigían a los dormitorios. Sus pies conocían de memoria el camino a la habitación del prefecto. Él.

Entro sin tocar, como de costumbre. Él ya la estaba esperando.

—Astoria estará al menos tres horas en la enfermería por tu jugarreta, así que es mejor que te des prisa. —dijo él arrastrando las palabras. Ella sonrió socarronamente, y lentamente caminó hacia él y tomó asiento a su lado en la cama.

Él rodó los ojos, odiaba cuando ella lo hacía tomar la iniciativa. Así que simplemente posó su mano en su muslo, relativamente cerca de su entrepierna pero no lo suficiente.

Ella lo miró arqueando una ceja. Él bufó y con su otra mano la tomó del mentón para comenzar uno de sus acostumbrados besos, altamente pasionales pero carentes de sentimientos.

A los pocos segundos él se alejó apresuradamente de ella.

—¡Joder! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no fumes antes de venir a verme? Odio el maldito sabor de los cigarrillos ¡Qué puto asco! —ella comenzó a reírse y se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Las sábanas estaban frías y olían a él, disfrutando el contacto se colocó de medio lado para sentir el frío contra su mejilla y el delicioso aroma a él acariciando su nariz.

Él se pasó las manos por el cabello con exasperación.

—Oye, Draco, tengamos una aventura.

Él la observó como si la chica hubiera perdido todo atisbo de cordura. Pero ella sólo ensanchó la sonrisa y lo haló del brazo para que se recostara junto a ella.

—¿Qué carajo te sucede, Parkinson? —cuestionó frunciendo el ceño.

—Tengo frío. —musitó antes de abrazarse a él.

Iba a soltar algún comentario hiriente o simplemente a alejarla bruscamente de él, entonces notó que ella se estremecía contra su pecho. Estaba llorando.

—Pansy…

—Sólo déjame estar así, déjame estar entre tus brazos sin ver en tus ojos que no te importo.

–¿Estuviste fumando marihuana con Blaise otra vez? —inquirió molesto.

—Esto no tiene sentido, Draco. —exclamó ella entre sollozos. Él por inercia la apretó contra su cuerpo. Maldiciendo por lo bajo.

—¿Alguna vez lo ha tenido? ¿Cuándo ha sido eso un problema?

—¡Siempre! —gritó ella apretando la camisa de él con fuerza.

Él rodó los ojos, hastiado. Pansy estaba comenzando a aburrirlo, estaba complicando mucho las cosas.

—¿Desde cuándo eres de las que le busca el sentido a las cosas? Yo soy el que hace eso, necesito encontrarle un sentido a todo y esto no lo tiene. Te lo dije en una ocasión, pero te quitaste la camisa y no terminamos la conversación. Siempre hacías lo mismo, ¿Qué cambió? —ella se separó lentamente de él hasta quedar frente a frente, miró esos ojos grises que tanto le encantaban pero que no le decían nada y se permitió flotar en ellos durante unos segundos.

—¿Qué soy yo para ti? —era una pregunta seria.

—Si esperas una declaración de amor será mejor que vayas con Longbottom. —soltó burlón. Ella lo golpeó en el brazo con fuerza y el rubio soltó un quejido.

—¡Responde! —exigió.

—Mi amiga, Pansy. Eres mi amiga.

Ella sonrió y coló sus manos debajo de la camisa blanca del uniforme de él, enredó sus piernas con las suyas y hundió su rostro en su cuello.

—¿Tu amiga? —ronroneó contra su cuello.

Draco estaba comenzando hartarse de ese maldito juego.

—Sí, eres mi amiga. Y si no dejas de sacarme de quicio buscaré a otra amiga.

Ella lo empujó y se reincorporó sobre la cama.

—Ni siquiera te importa, ¿No es así? Si estoy, si me voy… No soy nada, siempre puedes conseguir a alguien más.

Se puso de pie, secó sus lágrimas y con la barbilla en alto, orgullo Slytherin ante todo, se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

—Pans… —susurró él. Y ella se detuvo en seco, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejarla ir?

Ella suspiró, y se dio la vuelta, enfrentándose a sus ojos otra vez. No espero mirar suplica en ellos, mucho menos dolor. Pero había un atisbo de algo en ellos, algo que ella no pudo reconocer.

—Sé perfectamente lo que sientes por mí. No es que hayas hecho nunca demasiado esfuerzo por ocultarlo… —ella iba a decir algo, pero él levantó la mano. Ordenando que mantuviera silencio— Pero sabes perfectamente, has sabido siempre, que esto jamás iba a funcionar.

Ella asintió. Volvió a darse la vuelta, y esta vez él no la detuvo cuando se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Camino por los oscuros pasillos de los dormitorios masculinos, hasta llegar a los femeninos. Y no se sorprendió cuando vio recostado sobre su puerta a Theodore Nott, incluso sonrió levemente cuando se percató del cigarrillo encendido en la mano del muchacho.

—Lo entiendes, ¿Verdad, pequeña? —los ojos de Pansy volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y Theo rodó los ojos— Entonces esta vez en serio es la definitiva —ella asintió.

—Estoy cansada de ser su zorra.

Theo enarcó una ceja.

—Quiébrate ya. Deja de resistir. —espetó arrojando la colilla del cigarrillo al suelo sin ningún remordimiento. La piso y luego su atención volvió a ella— Ven.

La Slytherin se arrojó a los brazos de su compañero serpiente y le hizo caso, se quebró. Lloro y lloro, y él estuvo ahí, impasible. Se dejaba abrazar, más no la abrazaba, tampoco susurraba palabras de consuelo, nada. Sólo estaba ahí.

Una vez que sus sollozos disminuyeron un poco, él la tomó por el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Por más que una persona se merezca todo el amor de otra, por más que luche por él, si la otra persona no la quiere, no la quiere y punto. A veces creo que a incluso él le molesta ser incapaz de amarte. —ella asintió.

—¿Crees que yo merezco que me ame?

—Has estado detrás de él desde que todos tenemos uso de la razón. Te has echado la culpa por sus juguetes rotos, te has comido las verduras que no le gustaban, lo has puesto en su lugar cuando ha hecho falta, te le has entregado por completo. Desde siempre. Pero más que eso, has sido incondicional, aún sabiendo que él jamás podría quererte. —él comenzó a jugar con unos cuantos mechones del lacio cabello azabache de la muchacha.

—Siempre tuve esperanzas. Supongo que soy una estúpida por eso. —susurró ella, vencida.

—Eres una estúpida por muchas cosas, Pansy. —y ante la atónita mirada de la chica él sonrió. Ver a Theodore Nott sonreír genuinamente era tan raro como ver a Draco Malfoy socializando con la sangre sucia Granger. Theo le dio una palmada suave en la cabeza, como el que se le da a un cachorro cuando se porta bien— Me marcho, debo cepillar mis dientes para que Daphne no note que he estado fumando.

Pansy sonrío y lo vio marchar.

—Supongo que ya no soy tu amiga, Draco.

_"Don't even try you're wasting time_  
_Jump back I'll beat you down and turn around_  
_I'm fighting my way through you_  
_Push you away, I'll never break_  
_Come back ill beat you down_  
_It's over now_  
_I'm turning my back on you"_


End file.
